Saberlo
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Katsuki lo sabía, el que se enamora pierde, y él había perdido en aquel festival.


**Disclaimer:** BNHA no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Evidente Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, cliché? entre otros.

* * *

Sabía como era, como se llamaba, sin embargo para Katsuki sólo era un personaje extra más, una que no pasaría de un sobre nombre. Esa, que opina que sus rabietas y vulgaridades eran graciosas, esa que se la pasaba con el idiota de Deku.

La primera interacción _directa_ que tienen fue cuando les había tocado pelear el uno contra el otro en el festival deportivo de la U.A., dónde la llamó cara de ángel; y resultaba curioso que las acciones de Katsuki hacían que lo calificasen como un demonio incontrolable, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la realidad; aunque Katsuki no era mala persona, después de todo, quería ser un héroe.

Había sido una batalla dura, Uraraka dio todo de sí para poder vencerlo, y él lo sabía, sabía de lo que era capaz si le daba la mínima oportunidad de que lo tocara; porque Bakugou no se dejaría engañar por su cara de ángel como lo hacían los demás.

Aquella batalla le había emocionado tanto que gritó su nombre justo antes de que Ochako cayera al suelo. Katsuki no hizo nada más que ver como se la llevaban, pero desde ese día es que la reconoce como algo más que un personaje extra.

 **[. . .]**

Katsuki estaba molesto. Y no era porque Deku estaba mejorando considerablemente, bueno, en parte eso era, pero también lo estaba consigo mismo. Trataba de evitarlo pero inconscientemente solía desviar su mirada al asiento de Ochako; y cuando eso pasaba, sólo tenía ganas de explotar cosas, más cuando la misma se daba cuenta y le sonreía.

Y mucho más cuando pensaba que era hermosa.

 **[. . .]**

Cada día el sentimiento era más insoportable para el rubio, se sentía más irritado de lo normal. Verla con el idiota de Deku, sonriendo, sonrojándose, disfrutando de su compañía. Pero también le enojaba cuando Uraraka lo notaba, cuando lo adulaba por las cosas que él hacía, por su fuerza y capacidad. No obstante, ese enojo era distinto, porque venía acompañado de un sentimiento que lo llenaba de una extraña satisfacción.

Sí, le gustaba que Ochako lo admirara, no era como cuando los demás lo hacían, era tan diferente, era como si de alguna forma, ella lograba que flotase sin necesidad de tocarlo.

Y entonces nuevamente llegaba el enojo, porque no podía controlarlo, como si desde un principio él en realidad había perdido contra Ochako en aquella batalla.

 **[. . .]**

Los pensamientos involuntarios crecían cada vez más. Un día, estaba caminando tan cerca con los demás de su clase que rozaron sus manos por varios segundos, en los cuales se vieron a los ojos y luego la desviaron automáticamente, separando sus manos al instante, había sido poco, pero fue suficiente para Katsuki para notar la diferencia.

Ambos quirk consistían en utilizar sus manos, la diferencia era que Katsuki lanzaba explosiones, por lo que sus manos era más rugosas, descuidadas, al contrario de Ochako quien tenía sus manos suaves, con una extraña calidez que le agradaba al chico, y es entonces cuando piensa en querer tomar su mano, haciéndolo enojar más.

 **[. . .]**

Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando salió de su habitación a tomar agua, encontrándose a Ochako en ella, como era de costumbre, simuló ignorarla a pesar de que ella le había hecho un comentario.

Con su mano derecha empezó a tomar agua mientras la otra estaba apoyada sobre el mesón, se supone ella se iría y lo dejaría en paz, pero al contrario, se sorprendió cuando ésta le había tomado la mano con ambas suyas.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —Le preguntó sin decirle su sobrenombre, pero tampoco diría su nombre.

—Lo noté esta mañana —Respondió ella, Katsuki desvió su mirada enojado—. Imaginé que tus manos tendrían esta contextura —a Katsuki le llamó la atención que Ochako había pensado en la contextura de sus manos antes de tomarla—. Pero no imaginé que estuviesen frías —el rubio la miró nuevamente, la chica tenía la cara que más detestaba de la gente, de preocupación, esa que siempre cargaba Deku cuando se _suponía_ él necesitaba ayuda (cosa que jamás ha admitido).

Le molesta, le molesta que en ese momento no se moleste como solía hacerlo, a pesar de que Ochako no necesitaba preocuparse por él, quería explotar algo en ese momento, pero no lo haría y no hacerlo sólo le enojaba más, por lo que, en un ataque de ira, la acorraló contra la pared, ella estaba confundida, preguntaba que hacía, y Katsuki no se tomó la molestia en responder, simplemente la besó.

Había sido tan agresivo como él mismo, como si estuviese descargando todo aquel enojo que había estado acumulando y conteniendo por meses. Ochako luchaba por detenerlo, pero su fuerza era superior, no le importaba en ese momento si le dejaba de hablar, si lo ignoraba o evitaba, pero en ese momento, sentía que controlaba por fin la situación que albergaba.

Cuando Ochako dejó de luchar porque la soltara, el beso se volvió incluso más placentero, Katsuki introdujo su lengua, apoderándose por completo de su boca, mientras con sus brazos la atraía más hacia él. Sabía que estaba siendo violento, actuaba como un desesperado adicto a sus labios, pero no sabía que se sentiría mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó; haciéndolo maldecir en su interior cuando la falta de aire lo traicionó y tuvo que separarse.

Ella estaba roja, no sabía si de la vergüenza o el enojo, ¿a quien engañaba? Eran ambas, quizá. Pero aunque intentara golpearlo por abusivo, él detendría su puño y la besaría de nuevo de ser necesario. Pero el silencio era lo que gobernó en ese lugar.

—No te daré explicaciones —fue lo que le dijo tras largos segundos.

—No te las estoy pidiendo —Respondió Uraraka sin que el rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera—. Pero tendrás que hacerte responsable de haberme robado mi primer beso.

 _Oh,_ había sido su primer beso, no le sorprendía pero eso llenaba a Katsuki de aún más orgullo del que tenía.

—Ni que te hubiera dejado embarazada —Aquel comentario había hecho sonrojar a Ochako más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible. Katsuki de alguna forma logró reírse, por lo que se distrajo y no notó cuando la chica lo tocó en un intento por empujarlo y activó su quirk, haciéndolo flotar. Obviamente el contrario había gritado un montón de vulgaridades, Ochako se había puesto nerviosa pero no dejaba de reír por el asunto, tanto que olvidó desactivar su quirk por varios segundos, una vez cayó el golpe dolió un poco, Katsuki estaba apunto de seguir regañándola e insultándola, pero el simple hecho de oír su risa le calmó.

Katsuki lo sabía, el que se enamora pierde, y él había perdido en aquel festival.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic terminado de este anime/manga (sí, tengo otros proyectos aún no terminados), me alegra que por fin haya podido escribir Kacchako, porque bueno, es mi pareja favorita de este fandom :'3 igual que tengo demasiadas parejas que me gustan y quiero escribirlas también (Tododeku sólo espera). En fin, no sé si realmente seguiré escribiendo aquí momentos Kacchakos que se me ocurran o haga nuevos, supongo que dependerá de que escriba, esto lo digo porque tengo la costumbre de poner completa una historia y de la nada se me ocurre otra cosa.

Bueno espero les haya gustado esto, acepto críticas, sugerencias, galletas, siempre que sean bajo respeto.


End file.
